marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
DC Comics
For detailed information about this franchise, visit the DC Database. Contents hide # Summary # Power of the Verse # Supporters/Opponents/Neutral ## Supporters ## Opponents ## Neutral # Characters ## Supreme Being ## Cosmic Entities ## Justice League ### Enemies ## Superman ### Incarnations ### Related Characters ## Batman ### Bat Family ### Enemies ## Wonder Woman ## Flash ## Lantern Corps ## Dark Multiverse ## The Masters of The Universe ## Watchmen ## Teen Titans ## Other ## WildStorm ## Vertigo ### Main ### Preacher ### Fables ### Other # Races & Factions # Weapons # Civilization Summary DCU. Short for the Detective Comics Universe. DC is a company that publishes many of the most popular comic book characters and franchises, such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the JLA, etc. Power of the Verse This verse is one of the most powerful comic franchises out there. It has several universal and Multiversal beings, as well as Higher-Dimensional entities. Vertigo takes this further, with its God Tiers being inferred beyond-dimensional beings. Finally, the series has a Questionable Omnipotent Supreme Being. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters JHFjdnvfcmcd Opponents Neutral Characters Before making any changes to the following pages, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. In addition, quite a lot of the profiles below need to have their statistics updated. This is a slow and methodical process that is currently a work in progress. Supreme Being The Writer Cosmic Entities The Anti-Monitor Ares Barbatos Bat-Mite Black Racer (DC Comics) The Butcher Captain Adam Darkseid Doctor Fate/Nabu Hecate Highfather (DC Comics) Imperiex The Infinite Man Ion The Life Entity Mandrakk the Dark Monitor (Dax Novu) Mister Mxyzptlk The Monitor Monitor-Mind The Overvoid Mordru (DC Comics) Nekron The Omega Titans Parallax Perpetua (DC Comics) The Phantom Stranger (Post-Crisis) The Phantom Stranger (Post-Flashpoint) Pralaya Rama Kushna The Source The Spectre Swamp Thing (Post-Flashpoint) The Thought Robot Takion (DC Comics) The Time Trapper Trigon (Post-Crisis) Trigon (Post-Flashpoint) The Upside-Down Man Ultimator The Brothers Yin and Yang World Forger (DC Comics) Yuga Khan Zeus (DC Comics) Justice League Aquaman (Post-Crisis) Aquaman (Post-Flashpoint) The Atom Black Canary Blue Beetle Big Barda Booster Gold Captain Atom Captain Marvel (Shazam) (Kingdom Come) Captain Marvel (Shazam) Cyborg (Post-Flashpoint) Etrigan (Post-Crisis) Firestorm Geo-Force Green Arrow Hawkgirl Hawkman Infinity Man Lightray (DC Comics) Martian Manhunter Mister Miracle Orion Plastic Man (DC Comics) Red Tornado Steel (DC Comics) Zatanna Zauriel Enemies Amazo Black Adam Despero Doctor Polaris General Eiling Grail (DC Comics) Lobo Mister Mind Solomon Grundy Starro the Conqueror Superman Incarnations Superman (Post-Crisis) Superman (Pre-Crisis) Superman (Original) Superman (Post-Flashpoint) Superman (Pre-Flashpoint) Superboy-Prime Superman (All Star) Superman (Earth One) Superman (Kingdom Come) Superman (One Million) Superman Prime (One Million) Superman (Strange Visitor) Superman (Red Son) Ultraman (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Related Characters Alura In-Ze Ariella Kent Atlas (DC) Bizarro Brainiac Coldcast Comet the Superhorse (Pre-Crisis) Composite Superman (Pre-Crisis) Cyborg Superman Cythonna Doomsday Eradicator (Post-Crisis) Faora HU-Ul (DC Comics) Fernus (DC Comics) Freddy Freeman (DC Comics) General Zod H'el (Post-Flashpoint) Hourman Krypto the Superdog Lex Luthor Manchester Black Mary Marvel (DC Comics) Maxima (Post-Crisis) Mon-El (DC Comics) Mongul (Pre-Crisis) Mongul II (Post-Crisis) Nam-Ek (DC Comics) Ocean Master (Post-Flashpoint) Omega (DC Comics) Power Girl (Post-Crisis) Lana Lang Lara Lane Kent Linda Danvers Lois Lane Rao Superboy (Post-Crisis) Superboy (Post-Flashpoint) Superboy (Rebirth) Supergirl (Post-Crisis) Supergirl (Post-Flashpoint) Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) Super-Man Streaky the Supercat (Pre-Crisis) Thara Ak-Var (DC Comics) Validus Vartox (Pre-Crisis) Wraith (DC Comics) Batman Bat Family Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) Batman (Earth One) Batman (Earth-43) Batman (One Million) Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Batman Batman (Post-Flashpoint) Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) Batwoman (Kate Kane) (Post-Crisis) Katana (Post-Crisis) Nightwing Red Hood (Post-Crisis) Robin (Damian Wayne) Robin (Tim Drake) Spoiler (DC Comics) Enemies Anarky Bane Catwoman Clayface (Post-Flashpoint) Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) Deathstroke Harley Quinn The Joker KGBeast Killer Croc (Post-Crisis) Lady Shiva Mr. Freeze The Penguin Poison Ivy Ra's Al Ghul Scarecrow (Post-Crisis) Talons (DC Comics) Two-Face Wonder Woman Circe (Post-Crisis) Donna Troy Hercules (DC Comics) Wonder Woman (Golden Age) Wonder Woman (Kingdom Come) Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis) Wonder Woman (Post-Flashpoint) Flash Captain Boomerang (DC Comics) Captain Boomerang Jr. Captain Cold Flash (Barry Allen) Flash (Post-Flashpoint) Flash (Wally West) Godspeed (DC Comics) Gorilla Grodd (Post-Crisis) Mirror Master Professor Zoom (Post-Crisis) Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) (Post-Crisis) Lantern Corps Atrocitus Dex-Starr Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green Lantern (John Stewart) (Post-Crisis) Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Kilowog (Post-Crisis) Larfleeze (Post-Crisis) Mogo The Living Planet Sodam Yat Star Sapphire (DC Comics) Thaal Sinestro Volthoom Dark Multiverse The Batman Who Laughs The Drowned (DC Comics) The Merciless The Devastator The Murder Machine The Masters of The Universe He-Man Skeletor Watchmen Doctor Manhattan Rorschach Ozymandias Teen Titans Miss Martian Ravager Raven (Post-Flashpoint) Starfire (DC Comics) Static Other Animal Man Black Alice (Post-Crisis) Black Alice (Post-Flashpoint) Chrysalis (Eternity Girl) (DC Comics) Flex Mentallo Green Lantern (Alan Scott) (Post-Crisis) Grifter (Post-Flashpoint) Jonah Hex Icon Karate Kid King Shark Starbreaker Ultra Comics The Weird WildStorm Apollo (WildStorm) Cosmic Negator The Doctor Helspont (WildStorm) Jenny Quantum Mr. Majestic Maul (DC Comics) Midnighter Sebastian (WildStorm) Vertigo Main Azazel The Basanos Cain Cestis Death of the Endless Dream of the Endless Delirium of the Endless Despair of the Endless Desire of the Endless Destiny of the Endless Destruction of the Endless Lucifer Morningstar Elaine Belloc Father Time Gabriel Hornblowler Glory of the First Circle God (Preacher) The Great Evil Beast Jill Presto John Constantine Mazikeen Loki (DC Comics) Michael Demiurgos Mother Night Odin (DC Comics) The Presence Surtur (DC Comics) Swamp Thing Timothy Hunter The Word Thor (DC Comics) Preacher Cassidy Jesse Custer Jody Fables Bigby Wolf Boy Blue Cinderella Gary, The Pathetic Fallacy Jack Horner Mister Dark Other God (Seekers into the Mystery) Spider Jerusalem V Races & Factions * Lantern Corps * The Monitors * Cathexis Weapons Joker-Mask Mother Boxes (DC Comics) The Sword of Superman Green Lantern Power Ring White Lantern Power Ring Yellow Lantern Power Ring Worlogog (Post-Crisis) Civilization The City Of Stars